The present invention relates generally to motors and/or generators functioning according to the reluctance principle, and more particularly to such a motor or generator with stator sectors magnetically separated from one another distributed at a tangential distance from one another over the circumference of the rotor. Each of the stator sectors has radially projecting pole shanks, around which a concentrated exciter coil part is wrapped. The radially projecting pole shanks are connected by a short-circuit yoke.
EP-B1-0 103 821 discloses a motor of this type, which has a flywheel mass rotor, and the stator consists of stator sectors magnetically separated from one another, which are distributed at a tangential distance from one another over the circumference of the rotor. Each stator sector consists of at least two stator sector elements with similar gear teeth, arranged at an axial distance and with axially aligned teeth behind one another. Common coil strands are housed in the grooves between the teeth and commutated via an electronic switching device. Each stator sector element opens out, in the center between its left and right tangential end, into a radially projecting pole shank, around which a concentrated exciter coil part is wrapped. The pole shanks of two stator sector elements of a stator sector arranged axially behind one another are excited by opposite polarity, and are connected radially on the outside by a short-circuit yoke.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing this type of motor and/or generator with a reduced size which can be more universally installed, while simultaneously guaranteeing full operational effectiveness.